What Lies In The End?
by Yukayu Zuki
Summary: Uzumaki Naru mengalami kecelakaan yang mengubah seluruh hidupnya! Setelah bangun dari koma, Ia dikejutkan dengan dirinya yang berada dalam tubuh seorang Namikaze Naruto, remaja yang muncul dalam mimpi Naru sebelumnya. Kepribadian Namikaze Naruto yang berubah justru menarik minat sang Uchiha Sasuke, seseorang dari masa lalu Naru. "Kau bukan Namikaze Naruto, siapa kau?" SN. BL. DLDR


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and Haribo**

**Adapted : At the End of the Road**

**Pairing : Sasuke X Naruto**

**Warn : OOC, Yaoi, BL, Typos**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**You Like, Read It**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ARGHH!"

**BRUKK**

Naruto merasakan nyeri di sekujur punggungnya.

"Tolong...berhenti..." Naruto merintih meminta tolong, namun diacuhkan oleh sekumpulan orang di depannya.

"Heh? Masih bisa bicara?" Lelaki di depannya mendekati Naruto. Dia mencengkram kuat lehernya dan membenturkan punggung Naruto ke rak besi di belakangnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Naruto terbatuk-batuk kecil, Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan di lehernya.

Ketika fokusnya mulai kabur karena kehilangan oksigen, secara samar Ia melihat tangan-tangan lain yang mulai mendekatinya.

"Tidak...tolong hentikan..." kehabisan suara, Naruto bergumam hanya dengan gerakan bibir. Namun mereka, orang-orang di depannya, tentu tidak akan berhenti. Dan pada fase ini, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menyerah.

**KRIETT**

Suara pintu dan cahaya yang masuk ke gudang itu menyadarkan Naruto. Rupanya orang-orang tadi telah pergi ke luar. Sepertinya mereka telah puas menyiksa dirinya.

Naruto menundukkan kepala, rambut pirangnya menutupi mata _sapphire _yang kelam itu. Lelehan air mata perlahan mengalir di pipinya. Di tengah buramnya penglihatan, dapat Naruto lihat bahwa dirinya sudah tidak menggenakan celana.

Tersenyum pilu, Naruto berusaha bangkit. Rasa sakit tak dihiraukan, Ia berusaha mencari celananya dan memakainya perlahan. Dengan berpegangan pada barang-barang di sekitarnya, Ia akhirnya keluar dari gudang sekolah, tempat orang-orang itu melakukan penyiksaan padanya, setiap hari.

Berjalan dengan lunglai dan tak fokus, Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Menyusuri sepanjang trotoar dengan seragam yang kotor, tak dipedulikannya tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari para pejalan kaki lain.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti. Menghadapkan badannya ke jalan raya, perlahan namun pasti, langkah kakinya menapak jalan abu-abu yang sedang ramai kendaraan. Orang-orang yang berusaha mengingatkan untuk menyebrang di _zebra cross _tak digubris sedikitpun olehnya.

**DUAKK**

Sebuah truk berkecepatan sedang akhirnya menumbuk badan Naruto.

_Aku ingin mati_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"HAHH!"

Naru terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan keringat bercucuran dan nafas terengah, Ia berusaha bangkit dari kasur.

_Mimpi?_

"Mimpi apa itu?!" Naru meremas selimut yang Ia gunakan, masih terngiang dengan jelas alur mimpi yang menghantuinya

Sangat-sangat jelas. Begitu realistik. Hingga sekujur tubuhnya dapat merasakan getaran dari mimpi itu.

_Aku benar-benar berpikir bahwa truk itu menghantamku_

Memijit pangkal hidungnya perlahan, Ia mengingat-ingat siapa gerangan orang yang ada di mimpinya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa dirinya tidak tahu-menahu tentang pemuda dalam mimpinya itu.

Apakah karena dirinya yang begitu kelelahan hingga mimpi buruk itu hadir? _Ahh_, alangkah baiknya jika Naru lebih berhati-hati hari ini. Mungkin saja itu sebuah pertanda?

Meraih ponsel yang ada di bawah bantal, Naru melihat layar dan tertera dengan jelas 06.00 AM. Membelalakkan matanya, Naru pun berteriak, "SIAL! AKU TELATTT"

Dengan kecepatan kilat Ia bersiap-siap, tanpa sarapan, Naru langsung keluar dari apartemen kecilnya dengan berlari.

Beginilah kehidupan sehari-hari Uzumaki Naru. 18 tahun. Ia sudah menjalani delapan belas tahun hidupnya dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan. Ibunya membuang dan meninggalkan dirinya, anak satu-satunya, kepada seorang ayah yang sangat miskin dan senang menyiksanya.

Tidak cukup dengan Ibunya, ayahnya pun ikut pergi meninggalkan dirinya tidak lama setelah itu. Dan pada akhirnya meninggalkan Naru, yang masih anak-anak saat itu, seorang diri.

Naru sangat ingin menangis kala itu. Bisa apa anak kecil sepertinya? Darimana Ia akan mendapatkan makan? Bagaimana cara mencari uang?

Namun Ia sadar, berdiam diri dan bersedih tidak akan menyelesaikan semua itu. Naru tidak punya waktu untuk bersedih.

_Aku harus terus bekerja untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhanku_

_Aku harus melakukan apapun untuk tetap hidup_

"Oke, cukup untuk hari ini"

Menghembuskan nafas perlahan, Naru melepaskan _Headgear Boxing _yang melekat di kepalanya kemudian mengelap wajahnya yang penuh peluh dengan handuk. Menjadi _co-couch _boxing adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak pekerjaannya. Naru tidak punya waktu untuk pilih-pilih jenis pekerjaan.

Untung saja postur tubuh dan otot nya cukup bagus. Meskipun tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali tentang boxing, tubuhnya terbentuk berkat dirinya yang telah banting tulang sejak masih anak-anak.

"Terimakasih untuk kerja kerasmu hari ini, Naru! Ini bayaranmu untuk hari ini" pelatih utama di tempat itu menyerahkan amplop kepada Naru.

"Terimakasih, _couch" _Naru membungkukukkan badannya.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengobati memar di dagumu, Naru"

"Baik!"

"Hahh...aku heran bagaimana dirimu masih bisa bertahan disini setelah menerima banyak luka seperti itu" pria paruh baya itu menggeleng heran akan keteguhan dari pemuda di depannya, dan dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Naru. Ya, karena Naru mempunyai nol pengalaman tentang boxing, akhirnya dirinya menjadi sasaran tinju dari para murid disini. Naru tak keberatan sama sekali.

_Semua demi uang!_

"Sebentar lagi, aku akan melunasi hutang-hutang ku" Naru menatap amplop di depannya dan kemudian memasukkannya ke saku.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, Naru menyusuri trotoar untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, setelah membayar hutang, apa yang akan Ia lakukan dengan uangnya?

Di tengah perjalanan, Ia mendengar suara canda tawa dari orang-orang seumurannya. Naru mengamati kumpulan itu, dilihatnya baik-baik seragam SMA yang dikenakan oleh mereka.

"_Ahh_ aku ingat, pergi ke sekolah adalah mimpi ku sejak dulu"

Selama ini, Naru hanya fokus tentang bagaimana cara mencari uang agar Ia tidak kelaparan. Dan pada akhirnya, Ia sama sekali tidak mengecap bagaimana rasanya sekolah.

"Bagaimana _yaa _rasanya bersekolah? Mungkin ini sedikit terlambat, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi bersekolah setelah semua hutangku lunas?" Naru bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar Ia sudah ada di ujung _zebra cross. _Dilihatnya _traffic light _menunjukkan warna hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Namun, Naru justru diam di tempat. Kepalanya masih penuh dengan pemikiran-pemikiran tentang kehidupannya kedepan.

Naru menundukkan kepala sembari berjalan, "Tapi sekolah juga memerlukan biaya, bukan? Bagaimana cara aku mendapatkan uang jika aku sekolah?" gumaman kecil terus di keluarkannya.

Suara klakson dan cahaya yang menyoroti matanya membuatnya tersadar dari lamun akan rencana masa depannya.

_Ahh... bagaimana bisa aku seceroboh ini, padahal aku telah mendapat peringatan dari mimpi itu semalam. Ini benar-benar keadaan yang sama seperti mimpi itu_

Truk itu terus melaju dengan kencang, Naru sadar, seharusnya Ia lari dari tempat itu. Tapi entah mengapa kaki nya tidak bisa digerakkan, pandangan nya pun mulai kosong.

Memang benar, bahwa kehidupan Naru adalah kesialan di atas kesialan yang tidak punya harapan untuk menjadi lebih baik. Tapi jujur, Naru tidak menyesalinya. Lebih tepatnya, Ia tidak punya waktu untuk menyesali kehidupan sialnya.

**DUAKKK**

Sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi akhirnya menumbuk badan Naru.

_Aku ingin hidup_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Samar-samar dapat Naru lihat sebuah cahaya memasuki lensa matanya. Infus yang tergantung disisi kirinya pun tertangkap oleh kedua matanya.

"Rumah Sakit?"

Naru bangkit perlahan dari tidurnya, "Aku...Aku masih hidup?"

Menolehkan kepala ke samping, refleksi dirinya pun terpantul dari cermin yang ada di atas nakas.

"Huh?" Naru menyentuh wajahnya. Menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri dengan panik, Ia mengambil cermin itu dan memangkunya.

"HUHHH?!" mengusap kasar wajahnya, Naru sungguh tidak percaya pada pantulan cermin di depannya.

"Siapa kau, sialan?!" Naru mengumpat ketika melihat wajah orang asing yang terpantul dari cermin di pangkuannya.

_Tidak mungkin!_

Mencopot selang infus dengan paksa, Naru tergesa menuruni ranjang.

_Tidak mungkin!_

Ia berlari menuju kamar mandi.

_Tidak mungkin!_

Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar, dilihatnya lamat-lamat refleksi dirinya yang ada di cermin kamar mandi.

Seketika badan Naru pun bergetar hebat, "Sungguh...Ini...Aku...?"

Dan yang paling membuat Naru _shock _adalah...wajah ini...wajah ini adalah wajah milik orang yang hadir di mimpi mengerikan Naru kala itu.

Tubuh Naru pun merosot. Ia terduduk di lantai kamar mandi dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya yang masih terus bergetar.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?"

"Jelas ini bukan mimpi"

"Tapi bukankah hal aneh seperti ini hanya ada dalam mimpi?"

_Tenang, Tenang, Uzumaki Naru_

Naru berusaha membuat dirinya tenang meskipun banyak keanehan yang membuatnya sakit kepala. Naru mulai mengurutkan kejadian-kejadian yang Dia alami sebelum ini.

Pertama, Ia ingat dengan benar bahwa dirinya tertabrak oleh truk.

"Jadi bagaimana...? Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Naru meremas rambutnya geram, "Apa wajahku rusak, jadi mereka melakukan operasi plastik?"

Naru mengamati jemarinya kemudian mengamati seluruh tubuhnya. Semua tampak berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu.

_Tidak, tidak mungkin operasi plastik. Tidak mungkin mereka melakukan operasi plastik di seluruh tubuh ku, bukan?_

"Jadi...aku masuk ke tubuh orang ini...?"

Naru masih berpikir dengan keras. Jika dirinya memasuki tubuh orang ini, berarti mimpinya saat itu adalah sebuah kejadian nyata? Dan yang paling mengganggunya adalah, kenapa Naru harus memasuki tubuh orang ini?!

"Apa karena kita berdua sama-sama tertabrak oleh truk?"

"Atau...karena aku ingin hidup? Jadi, Aku diberi kesempatan kedua?"

Naru masih berjongkok dengan memegang kepalanya, "Lalu bagaimana dengan orang ini? Apa dia ingin mati? Dan dan...tubuhku? Bagaimana dengan tubuhku?"

Kebingungan masih terus menerus melanda Naru, sungguh, kejadian aneh seperti ini sangat menyakiti kepala kecilnya.

Tarik nafas, hembuskan, tarik nafas, hembuskan, Naru hanya bisa melakukan itu berulang-ulang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang, "Haaahhhh..."

"Berdiam diri tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun" Naru mulai bangkit, Ia berjalan mendekati cermin di depannya

"Yang harus aku lakukan sekarang adalah mengikuti alur dari kejadian konyol ini"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Ciao!**

**Kali ini aku bikin cerita dengan adaptasi dari sebuah Manhwa. Ada yang udah pernah baca Manhwa nya? Gimana menurut kalian? Kerenkan Manhwa nya?**

**Nahh, saking kerennya, aku pingin buat SasuNaru Version nya~**

**Dannn beginilah hasilnya..**

**Oh ya, buat kalian yang udah baca Manhwa nya, di fanfic ini aku ada sedikit perbedaan ya... Perbedaannya gak banyak-banyak amat kok, aku ubah biar enak aja dibikin cerita**

**Disini Naruto dan Naru adalah dua sosok yang berbeda ya. Intinya Uzumaki Naru itu lebih tinggi, lebih kuat, lebih manly daripada Namikaze Naruto. Anggap aja seperti Naruto versi dewasa sama Naruto versi remaja nya gitu aja lah wkwkw**

**So this is it, At the End of the Road SasuNaru Version**

**Cerita ini juga aku publish di wattpad ya. Dan buat yang pingin dapet update an lebih cepat bisa baca di wattpad.**

**Don't forget to Fav, Follow, Comment yow!**


End file.
